1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to poultry processing equipment and more particularly, to an improved evisceration device for removing organs from a membrane-covered socket in the body cavity of a poultry carcass, such as the lungs.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The lungs and kidneys of a poultry carcass are disposed on opposite sides of the backbone in sockets covered with a tissue film or membrane. Of course, it is important that these organs be dislodged and removed from the carcass during the evisceration process. However, removal of organs disposed within membrane-covered sockets with conventional evisceration devices presents several problems, as will be set forth hereinbelow.
Conventional processing devices often utilize a large eviscerating tool, such as a spoon, for scooping the organs and entrails from the body cavity of a poultry carcass. Typically, the tool is inserted through a previously cut abdominal opening in the carcass and into the body cavity, wherein the tool applies pressure on the viscera in a direction away from the breasts and drags the viscera along the backbone and out of the carcass. The tool is usually designed to grab and pull the heart, which is relatively exposed within the cavity in a position readily accessible by the tool. It is expected that the blood vessels interconnecting the heart and lungs will cause the lungs to be pulled by the tool and removed from the cavity, along with the heart.
This type of evisceration device is problematic for various reasons. The membrane covering the lungs, unless broken, will often prevent removal of the lungs. The spoon-like tool does not effectively and reliably break the membrane covering the lungs. Although the pulling force exerted on the vessels interconnecting the heart and lungs may be sufficient to tear the membrane as the lungs are pulled from their respective sockets, the vessels have a tendency to tear, in which case the lungs remain in the sockets. Even if the vessels remain intact, the lungs have a tendency to tear, whereby a portion of the lung may be left in the socket.
Evisceration devices have been specifically designed for removing the lungs from the body cavity of a poultry carcass in a machine separate from the machine for removing the remaining viscera. Conventional lung removal devices typically include a tubular vacuum tool having a pair of intake openings, with the tool being inserted through the abdominal opening and into the body cavity for positioning the openings in overlying relationship with the membrane-covered sockets. A source of vacuum pressure communicates with the openings for sucking the lungs from the sockets.
It is important that the vacuum pressure be precisely controlled so as to prevent inadvertent removal or damage of other organs or body parts. Preferably, the source of vacuum pressure and intake openings are not intercommunicated until the latter are positioned over the sockets. Moreover, the vacuum pressure must be amply low to prevent removal or damage to the carcass and body parts surrounding the sockets. In some instances, however, the vacuum pressure tends to be insufficient to break the membrane covering the lungs. Vacuum tools have been provided with scrapers projecting outwardly in locations adjacent the intake openings for scraping the carcass on opposite sides of the backbone. Such tools are reciprocated along a generally vertical path of travel within the body cavity, with the scrapers contacting and scraping along the membranes. Accordingly, the scrapers are provided to rip and tear the membrane for facilitating removal of the lungs.
However, the lung removal device also presents several problems. Particularly, the scrapers tend to mutilate the lungs so that the lungs are not sucked whole from the socket, whereby fragments of the lung often remain in the body cavity. The scrapers also have a tendency to damage the carcass surrounding the sockets, which is unsightly and adverse to the salability of the bird. Furthermore, the force of the scrapers along the backside of the carcass often breaks the bones in close proximity to the sockets (i.e., the ribs). Broken bones and splintered bone chips are dangerous to consumers and are also unsightly and adverse to salability of the bird.